Rain Rush
by Cameo and the Hallelujah's
Summary: It’s raining. There’s a cave. InuYasha and Kagome are all alone. What can I say? I just want to speed up their relationship… to their wedding night.


**Rain Rush**

Cameô and the Hallelujah's

The group had been climbing up the mountain all day, and it would suffice to say _someone_ wasn't happy about it. And this certain someone was _not_ good to be around when he was pissed off.

"How fucking high is this mountain anyway?" Inu-Yasha growled, ears flattened against his head. Kagome sighed, falling into step beside Sango when the hanyou started up a rant. Miroku walked beside him, calm as ever, and Inu-Yasha was practically foaming at the mouth with curses.

"So, Sango-chan, how good do you think our chances are of stopping if I say I'm tired?" mumbled Kagome, glancing at Inu-Yasha through her dark bangs. Sango chuckled despite her annoyance and shrugged. "Well, we can always just trick him into it…" Inu-Yasha flicked an ear back and the school-girl muffled a giggle. He sent a dark glare back to the two grinning (and laughing) girl's.

"I can hear you, ya know." he muttered.

"Well, Inu-Yasha, perhaps it would be best if we stopped for a little while. I think Kagome is going to cook up some Ramen," Miroku offered sagely, knowing their leader's weak spot.

"Keh!" Inu-Yasha bounded off, muttering something about "human's and their weaknesses".

"Well Miroku, you're more observant than I thought," remarked Sango, sounding suspiciously sarcastic. Miroku smiled and offered a hand. A blush roared over her face. "W-What?" she asked, glaring at him… though the blush kind of took the effect out of it. He just smiled.

"We ought to go get some wood, don't you think?" Sango stalked past him with her chin held high.

"You don't need my hand for _that_, houshi!" He grinned and ambled after her, leaving Kagome to shake her head and look about for Inu-Yasha.

But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the nice Spring day!

She scuffed her shoes over the pebble-ridden path and looked up at the sky. There were a few clouds, more gray than she would've liked. And with Sengoku Jidai's unpredicable weather… let's just say she was a bit suspicious.

And rightly so.

About three minutes after her observation there was a light drizzle, which was now slowly turning into a roaring storm. "Inu-Yash_a_!" she yelped out, trying to keep her hair from whipping about. It was hard enough to see through the rain without her hair in her eyes.

After a moment or two, two strong arms were hauling her off her feet, with a "keh, can't even find shelter?" but it sounded slightly relieved, like he'd been looking for her. She snuggled into the front of his haori and waited through the long ride there.

**next scene**

"Brr!" she shivered, leaning against the rock wall. Her uniform was plastered against her body, hair hanging limp and bangs pushed to one side. She drew her knees up against her chest. "I hope Sango and Miroku are okay," she said compassionately, and Inu-Yasha flicked a few droplets of water off his ear. He opened one golden eye and peered at the girl.

"They can take care of themselves." he said gruffly.

Kagome stayed silent, and after a while Inu-Yasha grew impatient. Finally her embarassed whisper caught his attention, two black eyebrows quickly raised and a blush coming over his face.

"We can't stay in these wet clothes, you know…" she had said, her own blush lighting her cheeks. "I won't get sick!" he'd huffed. She peeked over a minute later and to her embarassment he was looking straight at her, blush disappeared. Oh God… she thought quickly, in a moment of pure, genuine embarassment, I forgot, it's Spring! Oh Kagome, you know the drill! Spring equals mating. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

She blushed. "Turn around, I have to get out of these clothes," her blush only deepened at the husky whisper he emitted.

"I can help with that."

"_No_! I mean… uh-_um_… I-I can do that by myself! I'm not a child, Inu-Yasha!"

"I know." This only served to fluster her more. She went on about how she w_asn't_ a child, and she _was_ going to take her own clothes off.

And she was the prey, and he was the hunter.

His mind was moving on pure feral clockwork, instincts raiding him as much as he'd tried to stop himself. He was upon her in an instant, pressing her against the damp rock wall and kissing her jaw, and nipping her neck and she tried to hold back a gasp.

"I-Inu-Yasha!"

"Shut up." he murmured, and he kissed her. Passionately, achingly, like ten years had seperated them and he'd been waiting for so long to do that. Her resolve crumbled as she laced her arms around his neck and let him kiss her, and then let his nimble fingers make short work of both shirt and bra. His calloused thumbs were against her pinkened nipples, stroking and pinching and a low moan worked its way up her throat.

Down her throat he went, kissing and licking and mumbling "mine" into her skin. It sent shivers down her spine to think he might mean it. _His_. She _was_ his.

"Ahh!" she arched into him as he dipped his head and his tongue lapped at her crested nipple, and she couldn't help but twine her fingers into his silky, luminescent hair. His thumb was still on her other, circling it, and something wound tight in her belly as he bit softly. She moaned throatily, and he raised his golden eyes to her, leaving her breasts and she whimpered.

He kissed her, again and again and she was aching with joy and a need.

"Let me have you," he said against her. She could feel his erection on her and it was getting harder to resist, so she didn't.

"Yes, yes, have me," she gasped out. He hooked his thumbs under her skirt and panties and she was ripping off his pants and throwing Tetsusaiga out of the way. He rubbed her swollen pearl and she groaned and fisted her hands into his haori, blue eyes misty with passion.

He slipped two fingers into her womanhood, and Gods he needed to be inside her. Fully; spiritually, wholly, he needed her. And she was beautiful, flushed and squirming against him and needing him, just as much as he needed her…

She was tightening against his wiggling fingers, and he nibbled her throat. "Tell me," he said, and she almost couldn't get it out but she did.

"Tell you w-what?" she gasped, as he thrust his fingers into her harshly.

"Tell me you want me." he replied and she whimpered and as she didn't say it he came to a halt in his ministrations. She bit her lip.

"I want you, I _love_ you," she said and she was driving him crazy with that look and he missed her slipup. He removed his fingers, and _God_ that whimper was intoxicating.

"This will hurt." he warned, licking her chin and she nodded, glad for the fact he was calming her. He looked at her with eyes full of want and she nearly screamed.

"Do it!" she mumured feircely. "I want you, _now_." he did it quickly, and she gasped and felt the hurt pump through her veins. And she liked it. He tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth and moved against her experimentally. And she gasped and arched against him. The pain was there, but it was a dull ache and pain always works well with pleasure. "God, Inu-Yasha… _oh God_!"

She hadn't known _anything_ could feel so good! He moved inside of her and the pressure inside her was building up, and she was tightening against him. Sweat crept along his brow.

"_Kagome_…" he was panting now, eyes dark and lips parted. She pulled him close and kissed him. He wasn't done, though. He nuzzled the junction of her neck and she could feel his soft growl rather than hear it. And she yelled out his name into the storm as she came.

He groaned and bit into the junction of her neck, burrowing inside her one last time and his seed spilled through her. Aftershocks let her drift down from elation and touch down softly, and she nuzzled against his chest as he rolled over. "Mmm…" she smiled and his fingers drifted through her hair, a contemplative look on his face. "Inu-kun?" the name rolled off her tongue before she could stop it and she blushed.

He looked down to her in suprise, but not anger. "Nn?" he asked, and she giggled softly. But she soon was serious again.

"Do you…" she sighed and shook her head. "Nevermind." his brow furrowed, and he stayed silent. The rain was slowly rocking her to sleep, and as unconsiousness claimed her, she almost missed it.

"I love you."

**next scene**

Kagome yawned delicately, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. After they met up with Sango and Miroku, all Kagome's yawning was starting to get to him. "Get on." he said gruffy, looking behind him. She looked up, suprised, and his gaze drifted away as she turned his head, to hide an embarassed look. "You keep yawning…" he muttered. "It's annoying." she sighed.

"Sit boy." he sneezed into the ground. "I _told_ you not to wear those wet clothes! "I won't get sick" you say! _Ha_." eyebrows raised high, Miroku adopted a dreamy look.

"You didn't wear any clothes last night?" _Smack_. Hiraikotsu, meet Miroku's head. Kagome blushed awkwardly. Inu-Yasha pulled himself up.

"Keh! At least she had a sleeping bag to keep herself from getting a cold. Damn girl, would've been even more annoying sick."

Another drawn-out sigh.

"Sit…" Kagome looked up, contemplative. "Hey, you guys aren't sneezing; how'd you keep warm?"

Sango blushed and Miroku just smirked.

Wow. They'd _all_ been busy.

**End**

A/N: Oooo, I'm bad. Two lemons in a row. -grins evilly- But you all beg so well! -pouts- If I could, I'd have sex with each one of you. -sigh- I'm sorry I can't.

P.S. I'm sorry for the tongue twister in there. I mean… try and say "Sango, sounding suspiciously sarcastic" without messing up on "suspicious". I dare you. I can't. -sticks out tongue-


End file.
